


Sugawara Koushi's Problem

by Fujoshi_Fudanshi_United



Series: Prompts from UFU by UH [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #protectasahi, Awkwardness, Daichi Blushes, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Suga is Gayer than Gay, They're all dorks, i can't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fudanshi_United/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fudanshi_United
Summary: Pairings: Sawamura/SugawaraPrompt: Basically just something super fluffy and gross with Suga teasing Daichi and Daichi hating it (not really)





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is courtesy of UFU, and I may or may not have gone overboard...please forgive me if anything is slightly OC :')
> 
> -UH

The first time Suga met Daichi, it was easy to describe how he felt about the other boy. He was crushing.

And he was crushing hard.

…

Suga, an energetic first-year, was just skipping into Karasuno’s gym for the first time, excited for what the next three years would bring to his life. He took in a deep breath, taking in the scents of worn sneakers, used floor boards, and the sharp smell of freshly-bought volley balls.

The usual sounds of boys at practice resounded within the spacious room. Calls of “nice receive!”, “Free ball!”, and “Nice kill!” filled the air; the squeaking of sneakers and the rough panting of students at work accompanying them. Suga was nearly trembling with anticipation to join them.

Opening his eyes to take in the sight before him, he noticed with slight disappointment that there weren’t many other players. _‘Maybe a few of them are running late today?’_ he thought to himself, frowning.

Eventually, an impish-looking student with curly brown hair noticed the first-year. Jogging over, he greeted Suga. “Afternoon! Are you interested in joining the Volley Ball Club?”

Nodding quickly, Suga bent down for a bow. “Y-yes! I’m Sugawara Koushi, a first-year!” Coming back up, he gave the other a small smile, “I would love to join!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun! My name’s Tashiro Hidemi, I’m a third-year, and I’m the captain of the Karasuno Volley Ball Club.” Flashing a warm smile, the other gestured for Suga to follow him as he walked over to another spot in the gym. Calling over his shoulder as he went, Tashiro talked to Suga. “We were a really famous club back in the day, but since Coach Ukai retired, we’ve become a little sub-par. Don’t let that fool you, though; we try to make practice as tough as possible!” Laughing a little, he stopped and reached down to an open sports bag. Pulling out a couple of papers, he turned to look at Suga. “These are the usual club registration forms. If you wouldn’t mind filling one out for me, then we can get to work.”

“Of course! Thank you so much for the opportunity, Tashiro-san!” Taking the papers quickly, Suga grinned, excited for what was to come.

“We look forward to playing with you, Sugawara-kun!” Tashiro exclaimed, clapping the other on the shoulder before running back to join practice.

 _‘Even if this club isn’t as Spartan as I expected, volley ball is still volley ball, and being able to play is all that matters in the end!’_ Suga thought in passing, jogging to the side of the gym to sit down and fill out his form. _‘I wonder if there are any other first-years that are going to join? It would be pretty lonely being the only one…’_

Strangely enough, that was when two other figures came in through the doorway, catching Suga’s attention. One was a little taller than the other, with longish hair that barely came down to his shoulders. He was obviously nervous; cowering slightly with shoulder’s hunched behind the other boy. And the other boy…well, he was perfect in Suga’s gayer-than-gay eyes. He didn’t seem to be that much taller than Suga, but his shoulders were broad, and you just knew that he was going to grow into a perfect specimen of man in the next few years, filling out _very_ nicely. And the way he carried himself? Suga groaned; the boy was already a man in Suga’s mind. He had such confidence in the way he held himself, looking into the gym with determination and anticipation shining in his eyes.

Tashiro noticed them fairly quickly, running over to give them the same introduction as he did with Suga, but all Suga could see was the faint smile on the boy’s face when he no doubt introduced himself. All Suga could see was the small trace of annoyance in the other’s aura when nudging the taller boy with his elbow. All Suga could see was how fluidly the muscles in the other boy’s legs moved when he started walking… All Suga could see was how nicely those volleyball shorts seemed to mould into his figure…

 _‘Mmm…I would love to see what you’re hiding under there…’_ Suga thought, shamelessly ogling at this point. Quickly pulling himself back together before he could start drooling (if he wasn’t already…), Suga took in the fact that Tashiro had given both other students the same papers that Suga was currently holding in his (slightly sweaty) hands. _‘They must be first-years too, then!’_ Suga’s excited thoughts raced along. _‘I wonder what positions they both play? I especially wonder what positions the shorter one would play if I asked him nicely…No, Suga! Volley ball! Think about volley ball!’_ Suga’s thoughts didn’t seem to have any semblance of the term ‘brakes’ as he noticed Tashiro gesture towards him. _‘You don’t even know if he’s gay or bi or straight or whatever! You can’t get your hopes up just yet; play it cool…Yeah, play it cool.’_

Watching the other two walk over, Suga trembled slightly in trepidation, smiling at them haphazardly, wondering if they had noticed him blatantly checking out the shorter of the two not a minute earlier... Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you ask), neither seemed to have noticed anything odd about Suga’s countenance or smile as they came over, so he relaxed.

“Good afternoon,” the dark-haired beauty greeted.

“Afternoon…” Suga mumbled, staring up into chocolate brown eyes. He was taken aback at how velvety and deep the other’s voice was.

“Tashiro-san said that you were another first-year interested in joining?” That smooth voice called out again. It took Suga a moment to realise that he was just asked a question, and it’s usually customary to say something in response.

Scrambling up to his feet, Suga thrust out his hand. “Yes! My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga.” Thinking about it, he also flashed a large smile in the other’s direction, hoping it didn’t look too awkward.

Taking Suga’s hand in a firm, warm handshake, that mesmerizing voice seemed to tremble through Suga’s palm, down his arm, and throughout his entire body when he spoke next, “Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi chuckled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Suga-san.”

“Trust me when I say the pleasure’s all mine, Sawamura-kun!” Suga grinned, shivering in place when the smile was returned. Removing his hand, Suga asked, “So, the two of you are first-years as well?”

“Yep.” Daichi huffed in slight irritation, gesturing towards the taller student to his left side. “And this big wimp here, who still hasn’t introduced himself, is Azumane Asahi. We only met today, and I found him loitering just outside the gym. Turns out he was too chicken to come in here on his own.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Suga-san…” Asahi whimpered, sheepishly watching Suga out of the corner of his eyes. Surprisingly, he held out his hand after a moment. Suga grasped it, kindly smiling at him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Asahi-kun!” Suga stated boldly.

Taken aback at the use of his given name, Asahi finally looked at Suga fully with wide eyes. “’A-Asahi’?”

“Well, that’s your name, isn’t it?” Suga asked coyly.

“W-well, yes…b-but…isn’t it a bit strange to call someone by their given name as soon as you meet them?”

“Usual etiquette doesn’t apply to children, Asahi-san.” Daichi grumbled, crossing his arms and turning to the side.

Looking hurt, Asahi seemed to crumple in on himself more than usual. Taking pity, Suga placed a soothing palm on his shoulder. Asahi looked up cautiously.

“Since it really bothers you that much, would you prefer if I called you ‘Azumane-kun?” Suga queried.

Asahi grimaced, “No… Calling me by my family name just seems strange now.”

With a twinkle in his eye, and a flash of his customary smile, Suga clapped on Asahi’s shoulder. “Then it’s decided! Asahi-kun shall remain Asahi-kun!” Turning to Daichi, Suga smirked. “Now apologise for being mean, _Daichi-kun_. People who call other people ‘children’ as a retort are usually children themselves.”

Spluttering, Daichi looked at Suga in shock, Suga’s grin only widening in response. Half grumbling, Daichi looked at the giant among them. “I’m sorry, Asahi-san, for calling you a child. Apparently, that was too mean of me, and I’m meant to apologise.” Peering at Suga for appraisal, Daichi received a persistent look in response, Suga’s arms crossed and a poignant glance in Asahi’s direction. With a rough sigh, Daichi turned back to Asahi to monotone, “Will you please forgive me?”

Asahi looked between the two with wide eyes before settling on Daichi’s stern expression. “Y-yeah…of course, Sawamura-san…I forgive you.”

Daichi huffed. “You know, since we’re calling you ‘Asahi-san’, and since Suga-san has already started it, you two should just call me ‘Daichi’ from now on.” Speaking to himself, he again turned to the side, “I have a feeling it will save me a lot of hurt in the future…”

Clapping his hands, Suga laughed brightly. “Brilliant! Since that’s all sorted, how about we-“

“Hold up, Suga-san.” Daichi interrupted.

Caught mid-sentence, mouth hung open, Suga looked pretty funny. So funny that Asahi couldn’t help snorting a bit. He was cut off quickly, however, by a sharp glare from Suga. Suga then turned to Daichi. “What is it, Daichi-kun?”

“Well, since we’re calling Asahi-san ‘Asahi-san’, and you’re both calling me ‘Daichi’, shouldn’t we call you ‘Koushi-san’?

Suga looked at the other for a moment before bringing his finger to his chin, seemingly in deep thought. Turning back to Daichi, Suga shook his head, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Nah, I think I prefer being called ‘Suga’ in the end.”

(This is what is said on the outside. The inside, however, is a whole different story. _‘Kyaaa~ I can’t believe Daichi-chan just called me ‘Koushi’ in that beautiful voice of his! If he does that again, I may just burst into flame!’_ is what his turbulent thoughts were really screaming at him.)

“On that note, though, I really do just mean ‘Suga’. You two don’t have to use any honorifics with me.” Suga beamed at the other two.

Daichi, his own cheeks pinkening a little, mumbled, “Then, ‘Suga’ it is, I guess…”

Asahi, already starting to warm up to the other two first-first years, smiled back at Suga. “Then, Suga, Daichi-san, you can simply call me ‘Asahi’.”

Realising he was about to be left out, Daichi perked up. “Well, just call me ‘Daichi’ in that case.”

Suga threw his arms around the two of them, laughing heartily. They couldn’t help reciprocating, even if they did have to bend down a little to accommodate. “Asahi? Daichi?” Suga questioned, looking at each of them in turn, a content smile on his face.

“What is it, Suga?” Asahi asked, brows furrowing a little in confusion.

“Well, as cliché as this sounds, I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!” Suga laughed again, bubbling in delight as he watched the same happy expressions form on both of his newfound friends’ faces.

Dropping his arms after a while so that they could all get on with filling out their application forms, Suga could tell that these next few years were certainly going to be special, if this relaxed atmosphere was anything to go by. And if his hand happened to linger a little longer on Daichi’s shoulder to steal just that little bit of extra warmth? Well…who would be the wiser? Suga would continue to play it safe until he knew his crush was reciprocated. He could do that much, at least.

Couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh...Suga is soooooo gay XD and my baby Asahi...why do I bully you so??
> 
> Please leave comments for anything!! Thanks to all you lovelies for reading~ :*
> 
> -UH


	2. The Games of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of the three first-years~ I can't seem to get enough of Suga teasing everyone XD
> 
> -UH

The first year together with Asahi and Daichi went pretty well, in Suga’s honest opinion.

They found out that their senpai in the volley ball club weren’t actually as driven as the three first-years had initially thought them to be. So, to make up for it, the three trained together outside of volley ball practice, and found that this extra practice was paying off in the long run.

Suga could now handle a volley ball much more comfortably when setting; Asahi had shown a knack for a powerful spike; and Daichi was becoming very adept at receives. Suga’s eyes may have wondered to his thick, _thick_ thighs more than once during these extra practices… (Okay, he basically ogled Daichi – and his thighs – at least 5 times every time they got together, whether there was volley ball practice involved or not. What can he say? They’re a weakness of his.)

However, they weren’t just becoming teammates who happen to work well together on the court; the three were fast becoming the best of friends. When they met, it wasn’t just because they had to meet up for schoolwork or volley ball practice, but because they actually wanted to hang out together. When Asahi and Suga could convince Daichi otherwise, they even did a few things outside of volley ball and schoolwork!

They often went to the movies, though they avoided any Horror/Thriller. The last time that had happened, both Suga and Daichi had ended up covered in Asahi’s drink and popcorn he had shaken so hard… They also tended to avoid romances, since Asahi and Suga would start the waterworks so early into the movie, Daichi would have to escort them out on cinema staff orders.

Movies weren’t the only things the trio enjoyed doing together outside of school or volley ball, however. They had a few other activities they each appreciated as well: Suga enjoyed the thrill of a good game of paintball; Asahi loved perusing art museums; and Daichi, surprisingly, really enjoyed the throes and nuances of theatre. But the one thing the three equally loved to do the most, outside of volley ball, was a good game of bowling. Not only was it fun, but they learned a lot about each other too.

For example, Asahi has a killer shot, but it wasn’t the most accurate. He had thrown his bowling ball onto the adjacent lane on more than one occasion, so the three quickly learned to reserve a lane without any other active ones around, as other players didn’t take too kindly to someone else throwing their shot. Not to mention the fact that they would lose countless minutes of playing time because Asahi had to bow and apologise at least 15 times to the other players before he could move on…

Suga tried to have the most fun out of all of them, using as many ridiculous poses as he could when going up to bowl. His favourite was to bowl the ball down the lane on one leg, using the force to pirouette a few times, before bowing dramatically at Asahi and Daichi as the ball crashed into the pins. He may not have had the most precise shots because of this habit, but he kept moral high throughout the entire game.

Daichi was a fairly average player, but he had a tendency to stand too long before going up to bowl, assessing the situation to take the best shot he could. This could get a bit frustrating to both Asahi and Suga, who bowled almost immediately once their turn came up, but it didn’t bother them too much. Besides, it was kind of fun to tease him about it.

…

“You know, if you think too hard about it, that bowling ball’s going to get stuck on your hand, Daichi!” Suga teased, calling out to Daichi who had been looking at the lane in front of him for at least a minute.

Daichi huffed and turned to look at his grey-haired friend with dead eyes. “You know that’s not true, Suga.”

“Oh, isn’t it? Don’t you remember Shinchi-kun from class 4 talking about it the other day?” Suga rebutted, smirking at Daichi’s exasperated expression.

Asahi looked at Suga shocked, “ehh? That really happened to him?”

“Oh, well, it didn’t happen to _Shinchi-kun_ specifically, per se, but it happened to his cousin in the next prefecture!”

Daichi scoffed, but Asahi was wide-eyed at this point. “How?”

“The same way that’s going to happen to Daichi if he doesn’t bowl soon.” Suga pointedly looked at Daichi, before turning back to Asahi to continue his explanation. “Shinchi-kun said that his cousin, Aori-san, was taking so long to bowl that the ball eventually fused to her fingers. She had finally decided how to take the shot, but when she swung her arm and tried to let the ball go down the lane, it took her with her! She ended up half-way down the lane. They had to call emergency services to come and break the ball open to free her hand! Shinchi-kun says that his cousin was lucky, since they didn’t have to amputate her fingers in the end. Apparently, it’s a fairly common problem.” Suga nodded in satisfaction at the explanation, his arms crossed, as Asahi looked at him in horror.

“Wow, that’s pretty scary…” Asahi glanced warily at the bowling balls resting on the rack before shifting his worried gaze to Daichi, who was simply staring at them both in exasperation. “Daichi, you’d better hurry up in that case; you don’t want to have your hand stuck to that bowling ball! What if we have to call emergency services because you can’t get it off? What if you end up half-way down the lane like Aori-san, and you fall so hard, you hit your head and get a concussion? What if they have to amputate your fingers?! How will you play volley ball if that happens, Daichi?!”

At this point, Suga was in a serious fit of giggles, Daichi was about to walk out on their game in frustration, and Asahi was close to a panic attack.

“Asahi, Suga is just telling you lies at this point.” Daichi said, rolling his eyes and sighing before looking back at the lane.

Asahi looked at Suga, slightly offended. “What?!”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just trying to get a ruse out of fish-eyes, here.” Suga offered, gesturing to Daichi, who looked like he was finally going to bowl.

Asahi looked over too, watching Daichi bowl and get a split. “Y-you shouldn’t joke about things like that, Suga…”

“Sorry, Asahi,” Suga laughed a little in apology. He winked. “I forget how weak your heart can be sometimes!”

“Suga!” Asahi whined, his head in his hands, missing Daichi take the second half of his turn to take down one of the remaining pins.

“Aha, there it is!” Suga exclaimed, pointing to the tallest of them. “Negative Asahi!”

Asahi whined again as Daichi joined them at the table. “Asahi, it’s your turn, and stop worrying about what Suga said. He already said he was joking.”

Asahi eventually sighed and stood up. “You’re right, Daichi…” He looked over to Suga, hope flickering in his eyes. “But, Suga, that doesn’t really happen, right?”

Suga looked up into Asahi’s worried face, his own breaking into a wide smile, “Of course it doesn’t, Asahi.” He watched Asahi start walking over to the rack to pick up his ball, before muttering under his breath, “But who says we won’t be the first?”

Asahi stumbled, almost losing his grip on the ball now in his hands, “S-Suga!”

Daichi spluttered and started laughing, unable to contain it at the puppy-eyed look Asahi was sporting, awkwardly holding his bowling ball in trembling hands. Suga stared at Daichi, slightly in awe at the utter joy on his face.

“Daichi, not you too!” Asahi exclaimed.

“You have to admit, Asahi, that was kind of funny.” Daichi said, attempting to placate matters between their group. It didn’t work so well when he was barely holding back his laughter at this point.

_‘His laughter is gorgeous…’_ Suga’s thoughts burst into overdrive, as they usually did when Daichi showed such raw emotion openly. ‘ _Crap, I didn’t say that out loud, did I?’_ Suga quickly assessed Daichi’s expression, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  

As Asahi grumbled, heading to bowl, and Daichi was now barely chuckling to himself, Suga realized that he may have been staring doe-eyed at Daichi a bit too long. He quickly pulled himself together, before he outed himself or said something embarrassing, joining Daichi in nicely berating Asahi for getting a strike on the next lane again (it was the third time that round). He couldn’t act too love-struck around Daichi, since he still didn’t know how the other two felt about such things. Baby steps were key in this relationship, no matter how natural it felt or how easy it flowed. Suga could wait patiently.

...

On their usual walk home from school the next day, after passing by the Sakanoshita Store, the three enjoyed casual conversation as they walked side by side. They talked about how boring most of the classes were earlier in the day, with the exception of that one interesting tangent their History teacher went along with just before lunch (something about the Russian mafia and gang wars in Europe; though he may have just been talking about his cats fighting over food again…no one ever knew the truth). They talked about how volley ball practice seemed to be getting less and less difficult, and how much more they were wanting to accomplish. This in turn led to talk of the next few years.

“Do you think our senpai will let us play in the upcoming tournaments?” Asahi thought aloud. He was walking on one side of the street, Suga on the other, and Daichi in the middle.

“I really doubt it, Asahi,” Daichi said, clutching his shoulder bag a little tighter. “They probably want to give all of the third years a chance to play, and with that, we’re at the bottom of the pecking order.”

“Oh…” Asahi sighed. “I was hoping to play in some of the matches soon.”

Suga chuckled a little here, turning to Asahi with a little smirk. “Why, Asahi! I never knew you were so bold.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asahi peered over Daichi’s shoulders to look Suga in the eye.

“You’re wanting to show everyone your super spike so soon? I bet you actually just want to strike fear into our senpai’s hearts, and let the other teams know you mean business.” Suga’s brown eyes glinted menacingly in the light of dusk. “You already look like a ruffian, so you may as well play the part, right?”

“W-what? I don’t think that at all, Suga!” Asahi gaped, turning quickly to look down at his feet, clutching his bag strap closer to his chest. He stared at the ground for a few more moments, before speaking up softly. “I…I just want to know what it feels like to play against another team, using everything I’ve got. I want to see how far we can go, and I want to see how each of us can help the team.”

Suga smiled, looking ahead now himself. “We know, Asahi.” He glanced to the left, towards the person ever-present in his mind. “We want that too, don’t we Daichi?”

“Of course we do!” Daichi clapped them both on the back, looking both Asahi and Suga in the eye before peering ahead down the road in front of them. “And we will do it. Whether we’re a part of the dynamics here, or later on, we’re still a part of Karasuno, and we’re going to do all we can to lead our team to victory.”

“Right!” Asahi and Suga exclaimed, steeling their own resolve to do all that they could to support their team.

Daichi looked ahead with the same determination that Suga had noticed when he came into the gym that first time. Such sincere, devoted dedication to do the best that he can do. Suga stared, falling a little more for the other, and he realized something. “Hey, Daichi?”

Daichi grunted a little in response, turning his head a little to look at Suga. “What is it, Suga?”

“I know you’re going to be a great captain soon.”

Watching Daichi’s face flush pink was a gift all on its own, and Suga couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. Daichi quickly shook it off, however, and looked ahead of them again. “We don’t know who’s going to be the captain in the next few years, Suga.”

“I know. And Asahi knows.” Suga stated it with such honesty that both Asahi and Daichi turned to him in surprise. Suga turned to them, smiling warmly. “It’s definitely going to be you, Daichi.”

As Daichi spluttered, Asahi chuckled a little and pat him on the shoulders comfortingly. “I’m pretty sure Suga’s right, Daichi. You’re definitely captain material.”

Daichi, his face almost bright red at this point, looked at the sincere expressions of his two companions. “W-well…thanks, guys. That means a lot, and I look forward to it, if that’s what fate has planned for us.”

Suga grinned a little at this, elbowing Daichi slightly to grab his attention again. “Fate and I have this bargain going on, so you’re definitely going to be captain; it’s already been decided.” He winked, skipping slightly ahead. “Well, heart-warming talks aside, this is my street! I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He folded his hands behind his back, facing his two companions straight on. “Goodnight, Asahi!”

“Night, Suga.” Asahi waved a little.

“And goodnight, captain.”

Suga turned before he could see what Daichi’s reaction was, already skipping down his street towards home. But based on the spluttering and Asahi’s soft laughter, Suga imagined his face was cherry-red and his mouth gaping like a fish.

The next few years were certainly going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Teasing Suga, gullible Asahi, and a red-faced Daichi. These are the things I live for :')
> 
> Please leave comments for anything!! Thanks to all you lovelies for reading! :*
> 
> -UH


	3. Violent Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there are more character introductions! Yay~ And sorry about the late update here; my emotions have been all over the place recently... 
> 
> Anywhoo! I hope you enjoy reading ^_^
> 
> -UH

The beginning of Suga's second year in high school brought with it new faces at the Volley Ball Club. 

He was just walking into the gym with Asahi, talking about what kind of people could be joining, when they were accosted by a small man. He had jumped into them, receiving a volley ball, sending it back to the court, and sending the three of them to the ground. 

"Suga! Asahi!" They heard Daichi exclaim from inside, along with the thundering of his footsteps as he came closer. He stood over them soon, offering Suga his hand. "Are you two okay?"

Suga gratefully took it, savouring it's strength as Daichi helped pull him up. Asahi groaned as he leaned up, looking up at Daichi. "Yeah, I think we're fine."

Daichi, satisfied that neither of his two friends were hurt, looked at the smaller man who had hopped up as soon as Daichi had gotten there. "Nishinoya-san, what do you think you were doing?"

After dusting off his clothes, Suga took in the student named Nishinoya. He was certainly quite short, but his hair was spiked to High Heaven. He looked quite ashamed at what he'd done, rubbing his hands together, his shoulders hiked up, staring at the wooden flooring. He finally looked up, his brown gaze piercing, and opened his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry, senpai!" Nishinoya shouted, looking at Suga and Asahi (who had also gotten up at this point) in turn before bowing deeply. He quickly righted himself, raising his voice once more, "I was just trying to save the ball before it hit the ground! I didn't realise I was so close to the door, and I didn’t see anyone coming inside... And I was just so excited to be a part of a Volley Ball Club again that I couldn't help myself! Again, I'm so, so, so sorry, senpai!" He finished his apology with another deep bow.

Suga couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing at the absurdity of the situation and the honesty of Nishinoya's reply. Nishinoya looked up at Asahi before turning to Suga, the both of them equally shocked at the sound, and Daichi crossed his arms, looking over at Suga for an explanation. He eventually pulled himself together enough to speak, chuckling throughout his words. "I'm sorry, but this is just so bizarre! You were so focused on saving the ball that you didn’t notice you were about to crash into someone, and you still received it perfectly. I forgive you, so don't worry. No one was hurt, anyways." He held out his hand to Nishinoya. "Nevertheless, I haven't been properly introduced. My name's Sugawara Koushi, and I'm a second-year here at Karasuno." His hand was grasped with uncontained enthusiasm, being pumped up and down vigorously. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sugawara-senpai! I'm Nishinoya Yuu, a first-year. I was a libero at Chidoriyama!" The smile that met Suga could only be described as blinding. Suga was finally able to draw his hand away, but Nishinoya was bouncing on his heels at this point.

"Wait, you were the libero for Chidoriyama?!" Asahi exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

Nishinoya nodded his head eagerly in reply. "Sure was!"

"They're a really good team, Nishinoya-kun! I'm sure we'll be happy to have you here. But, what made you decide to come to Karasuno?" Suga questioned, pondering this revelation. It was pretty unusual for a player from such a renowned school to come to Karasuno. "I mean, surely plenty of other schools would have scouted you. And better teams at that!"

"That's true. I never did ask your reasoning for wanting to join the team in the first place." Daichi's voice drew their attention back to the inside of the gym, where he was patiently waiting for the three to join him inside. He gestured them over with a wave of his hand, and started making his way back to the rest of their teammates. It was then that Suga realised it was a little rude of them all to take up the space in the doorway.

Nishinoya bounded over with some more of his never-ending enthusiasm, ranting to Daichi about how cool the boy's uniform was here, and how cute the girls uniform is in comparison.  _'Ah, so that's what he's like._ _'_ Suga thought, putting Nishinoya's character together in his mind.  _'He's a good player, trustworthy, and relatively polite when it comes to his superiors, but he isn't afraid to follow his own whims and desires either. He has_ _a solid personality. Unlike a certain scaredy-cat we all know...'_  Looking over at Asahi, Suga was surprised to see the wondrous look displayed on his face. He hadn't moved from the doorway either, seemingly stuck in place, staring at the person who had stopped his sense of time. A person who also happened to be half his height (and apparently obsessed with the feminine physique). 

Suga walked back towards his love-struck friend, and lightly elbowed him in the arm. "Earth to Asahi? Everything alright up there, big guy?"

Asahi blinked quickly, drawing himself out of his reverie to pay attention. "H-huh?" He shook his head a little, and Suga couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter at his expense. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...not particularly."

"Okay, then do you  _need_ to talk about it?" Suga asked with a smirk, nudging Asahi in the side with his elbow again.

The blush finally started, spreading quickly across Asahi's face, the stubble he was currently sporting suddenly much more obvious than before. "P-probably, yeah. Just...please, not right now, Suga."

Suga laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your stalkerish staring again. Just know this conversation isn't finished, lover boy!" He winked, walking back over to Daichi and Asahi's new crush, satisfied when Asahi's face became a slightly darker shade of red than before.

…

Meeting the other first-years joining the Karasuno Volley Ball Club later that day wasn't nearly as hazardous to Suga's wellbeing. For the most part, anyways. Ennoshita Chikara introduced himself in a very proper way, bowing deeply and sincerely, stating who he was clearly and without much trepidation. Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito were not far behind, stuck together as Suga found they usually were, and though they stumbled a bit throughout, nothing was too unusual. The introduction of Tanaka Ryuunosuke was certainly something, however. 

The moment Tanaka stepped into the gym, Suga could feel the temperature in the air drop by a few degrees. He simply screamed 'punk' with that severe scowl stuck on his face, his head shaved completely, and his hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders hunched over and knees bent. And that's who Suga thought he was through and through, until he saw him turn to Nishinoya. Recognition quickly ran across his face, and he immediately dropped everything he was carrying to spread his arms wide open, a grin overtaking the scowl easily.

"Noya, my man!" Tanaka's scratchy voice carried across the gym quickly, essentially freezing practice in its steps as everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

"Ryuu!" Was Nishinoya's equally excited reply, and he was suddenly running. 

Them hugging was more violent than one would expect, and Suga couldn't help but wince. Not only did they collide with excessive force, but the amount of yelling in one another's ears and backslaps was extraordinary (and the tears that ran down both of their faces was as well, though neither would admit to that later on).

Daichi, putting his captain face on (even though he still wasn't captain officially, and not for another year at least) eventually walked over, arms crossed. Suga scurried closer himself, grinning, eager to see what his love would do. Asahi remained where he was at the edge of the court, volley ball in hand, knees bent and ready to serve the ball, but mouth completely open and face the definition of shock. He wasn't moving anytime soon.

Daichi didn't have to say a word to grab the duo's attention; his current aura was cold, oppressive, and more than enough to do so. Suga himself shivered in tandem with Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Uh, Sawamura-senpai! S-sorry for us interrupting practice like that." Nishinoya, ever-polite, was the first to bow and address Daichi. "I haven't seen Ryuu since we played that one time in middle school!" His grin as he came back up was apparently contagious, as Tanaka draped his arm over Nishinoya's shoulder easily, grinning auspiciously himself. 

"Yep! Sorry about that, senpai, but Noya's such an awesome guy I couldn't help myself." His reply was as cocky as his stance, and Daichi's immediate distaste towards it was palpable. Tanaka was quick to realise his mistake, and removed his arm from Nishinoya's shoulder to bow at a full 90 degrees. "Sorry, senpai!"

This show of sincerity was enough for Daichi to relax enough that he uncrossed his arms, and the temperature in the room didn't seem so cold anymore. He put his hand on Tanaka's shoulder, guiding him up from his bow, and opened his mouth for the first time since Tanaka's entrance. "I'm Sawamura Daichi, a second-year." Seeing that they weren't in trouble, both Tanaka and Nishinoya's shoulders dropped in relief. "Were you interested in joining the Volley Ball Team?"

"Yes, sir, Sawamura-senpai!" Was Tanaka's quick reply, bowing once again quickly. When he came back up, his excited smile was obvious. "My name's Tanaka, sir. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a first-year!" He held out his hand to Daichi, and Daichi was quick to shake it firmly, a smile of his own finally finding its way to his face.

"It's good to meet you, Tanaka-san."

"You too, Sawamura-senpai!"

With their handshake finished and the atmosphere finally relaxed again, Suga sauntered his way over to Daichi's side, putting out his own hand for Tanaka to shake. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, a second-year like Daichi here. It's nice to meet you and your enthusiasm, Tanaka-kun." Was his introduction, smirk ever-present on his face.

Said enthusiasm was what Suga could easily feel in the handshake, and the hearty laugh, that followed. "You too, Sugawara-senpai!"

The first-years this year were certainly something, that's for sure. Suga knew that this year couldn't be anything short of exciting now.

…

New first-years weren't the only ones that joined the Volley Ball Club that day, however. Another second-year did as well, and practice stopped as suddenly as it did when Tanaka had called into the gym not 10 minutes beforehand when they walked in. And it wasn't because they did or said anything strangely. In fact, they seemed to be the most reserved person there (sans Asahi, of course; he could beat a ghost when it came to hiding in walls). 

So, why did practice stop in its tracks so quickly? Simple. A girl had walked into the gym, probably for the first time in a few years. You know, a human of the  _female_ type. And she wasn't just any girl! She was Shimizu Kiyoko, revered throughout Suga's year as being the hottest chick in school; the person every guy wanted to date at one point. 

Well, every guy except for Suga himself. His heart and eyes were set on one person, and one person only. And they were a very buff, very handsome, very  _male_  individual. And, oh, God, he was looking at Shimizu now too. Suga's thoughts, as usual, went into overdrive.  _'Why_ _is he blushing? What is she_ _doing to make him do that_ _?_ _I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but I didn't_ _realise_ _you could be swayed so easily, Daichi-chan..._ _'_  

Suga started to doubt himself more as the seconds drew on, but he quickly realised that his fears had no true basis as he took in the rest of the team. Not only were most of the team's faces dusted a little pink, but it was Nishinoya and Tanaka's faces that positively  _glowed_. Their mouths were wide open, their eyes not far behind, and their skin certainly looked as close to the colour of a perfectly ripened tomato as one can physically get. Suga himself got a little pink in second-hand embarrassment at the duo's expense, and he realised that that was why Daichi was also blushing; his gaze kept flitting between them and Shimizu.

Quickly realising that he, as the least effected team member, was the only one capable of pulling himself together in time, Suga rushed over to Shimizu's side.

"Shimizu-san! What a pleasure it is to see you here." Suga greeted her warmly, smiling in an easygoing way, trying to help her relax since her shoulders looked a little tense. "Was there something the Volley Ball Club could help you with?" He tilted his head with the question, still smiling softly.

"Yes, actually, if you don't mind Sugawara-san." Was her quiet reply. "I was actually curious if you were looking for a manager? I was able to skip club duties for the most part last year, but the school and my parents are really pushing for it this year." She finally seemed to calm down after getting this off her chest, and Suga nodded quickly, guiding her to their captain for that year.

Looking over his shoulder as he chatted comfortably with his female companion, he could see that Tanaka and Nishinoya were as red as ever. He also saw Daichi heading their way, seemingly set on getting them back into practice whether they liked it or not. Remembering how jealous he had been just moments before, Suga couldn't help but giggle a little in relief. 

Suga really has it bad, doesn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another ship comes to light~ I'm so sorry for bullying you so bad and giving you the one-sided love for now, Asahi!! My poor baby DX
> 
> Please leave comments for anything! And thanks to all you lovelies for reading :*
> 
> -UH


	4. Important Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, it's been so long since I've updated DX But don't worry; I haven't forgotten about this fic! I don't think I ever could, not when I basically live and breathe Haikyuu!!... Hehe~
> 
> My excuse is that UFU came to visit for a few weeks, so I was a little distracted since we watched anime basically every day :') 
> 
> Anywhoo! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter ^_^
> 
> -UH

Suga and Asahi now had something in common: unrequited love. So, understandably, they also had something new and entirely embarrassing to talk about when they were together, which was quite often. They usually sat next to each other during breaks in practice just to ogle their respective crushes and complain to one another about how unfair life is for them. However, for them to get to that point, they had to have  _the_ _conversation_ first.

…

It happened quite abruptly when the three second-years were heading home one day after volley ball practice. They had stopped for meat buns at the Sakanoshita store when Daichi finally noticed that Asahi seemed a little more out of it than usual. 

Tearing into his pork bun, Daichi finally spoke up about it. "What's up with you, Asahi? You seem a little distracted lately."

Asahi froze, staring at the beef bun in his hands, not having taken a bite yet. He turned to Daichi, eyes wide and a blush splattering across his cheeks. "U-um...well..." was his elegant reply.

Knowing exactly what was going on, and being the teasing minx that he is on a regular basis, Suga choked on his curry bun with laughter, coughing out, "Asahi's completely enamored, that's what's up!" 

"S-Suga!" Asahi whined, his face heating up predictably, which he immediately tried to hide with his hands. His bright red ears were still obvious, so Suga pinched them lightly, still howling with laughter.

"O-oh!" Daichi's own face was slightly pink in second-hand embarrassment, his pork bun forgotten momentarily as he took in this information. However, following Suga's lead, he soon grinned himself, bumping shoulders with Asahi. "So, who's the lucky girl then, huh?"

At the misinformation, Suga laughed even louder, causing Daichi to look confused and Asahi to become even redder, if it were possible.

However, the ruckus was soon put to an end as the store's door flew open, and an angry voice shouted at the three outside to "go home and eat some real food for a change!"

Apologising briefly, the three scurried further down the road before Daichi breached the subject once more.

"So, come on, Asahi. You never answered," he bumped into Asahi's shoulder again as he took another bite of his pork bun. "Who's the girl you're crushing on?" 

Suga's laughter had finally subsided, but he still chuckled -- to Asahi's horror -- at the mistake. "Oh, Daichi, Daichi," he drawled, resting an arm across Daichi's shoulders and holding his curry bun in the opposite hand, waving it through the air as he talked. "Our dear Asahi isn't crushing on a  _girl_ , isn't that right, big guy?" He pointedly looked at the person in question as he took a large bite of his meat bun. However, this wasn't just to put Asahi in the spotlight, oh no. Suga also wanted to see how his own crush would react to homosexual urges.

_'With this, I can finally see if Daichi-_ _chan_ _could ever_ _be interested in little_ _ol_ _' me! Or, on the other hand, this could take a horrible turn if_ _he's a homophobe and acts disgusted by Asahi._ _..what_ _will I do then?! What if it gets so bad that they start fighting?!_ _I guess I'll just have to wait and see if my crush could_ _ever be something more...or if I need to call for help...'_

Still not having taken a bite of his beef bun due to nerves and embarrassment, Asahi blushed moreso at the insinuation. "W-well..." he started. "I do s-suppose that I'm more interested in...well...y'know..." he glanced downwards to stare at his fingers clutching the bun, his grip tightening and loosening periodically, his shoulders hunched over, and his feet shuffling nervously.

Once again flushed from second-hand embarrassment, Daichi shrugged Suga's arm off and walked over to Asahi to clap him on the shoulder twice. Suga himself rushed over to Asahi's other side to bump into him reassuringly, leaning over so he could look up into Asahi's face and grin sweetly. "You've got this, big guy. We're here for you." Suga eventually said. Suga himself was also glad that Daichi seemed to be perfectly fine with this turn of events, his chest not feeling so tight anymore.

Asahi's eyes were wide as he took in his teammates on either side of him, showing their support, before Asahi screwed them shut to stutter out, "I-I like guys!" His face flashed a vermillion as his breathing picked up. "He's just s-so...so cute!"

Patting his back, Suga grinned as he tried to ease Asahi's irregular breathing, happily munching away on the rest of his curry bun.

Daichi cleared his throat once Asahi's breaths were under control, throwing away the package for his bun, Suga soon following suit. "Well, who's the lucky  _guy_ , then? Because you still haven't told us." Was Daichi's follow-up statement, smiling lightly himself at the way Asahi perked up.

"It's Nishinoya-san!" Asahi blurted out, eyes flashing in wonderment. "The way he's so powerful, but so small at the same time is just too perfect. I can't help but admire him! He's just so unlike me..." His mumbling at the end again caused Suga to pat his back.

"Nishinoya-san, huh?" Daichi pondered. He turned to Asahi once more, his serious voice making itself known. "And you're amazing in your own way too, Asahi. Just because you may be different, doesn’t mean you're any less remarkable." 

Asahi looked up to meet Daichi's steady gaze, nodding once to accept the compliment. He finally realised that he still had the beef bun in his hands, and now that the embarrassment was finally put aside, his appetite had returned with vigor. He basically wolfed it down, and both Suga and Daichi chuckled a little at the overzealous display.

Walking down the road in silence after they had all finished their meat buns allowed the three to invest in their own thoughts, something they often partook in when they walked home together. It was communal, and all three seemed to find some sort of solace in it; able to be who they were comfortably and without judgement.

Breaking the silence, Suga sighed loudly. "Well, I sure am glad to not be the only gay one in our trio here, Asahi," he said, grinning at the other two to his left, Daichi in the middle as he usually was. Suga looked ahead of himself again, swinging his arms in time with his steps, heart light and free of worries for the moment. 

_'Asahi will accept this side of me for sure! And Daichi-_ _chan_ _didn't look put out by it earlier, so I guess he'll be accepting too._ _I just hope that he feels similarly...'_   

"R-really?! You're gay too, Suga?" Asahi exclaimed, looking over at Suga wide-eyed.

Daichi's own eyes widened a fraction, but his brows soon furrowed in question. "Suga," he started, gaining Suga's gaze in response. "How did you know for sure you were gay?"

Suga chuckled a little, the answer obvious to him. "I guess I've always known," he admitted. "Ever since I was young, I was never that interested in girls, except for their companionship. I always got along with everyone, but once I got older, I figured out that I was far more interested in boys. I knew I was different, since all of the friends I had made up to that point suddenly seemed interested in the opposite sex, except for me, but I was never bothered by it. I eventually told my parents, and they expressed to me with smiles on their faces that I was a 'homosexual', and the rest is history." He grinned, happy to finally have it out in the open.

"W-wow...I only figured it out when I saw Nishinoya for the first time...I hadn't been interested in anyone up until that point." Asahi said, looking at Suga in awe.

"You look like a puppy there, Asahi!" Suga laughed. "I guess everyone finds out in different ways; mine just happened to be easy."

The man between them hummed in thought, brows still creased in confusion.

"Everything alright there, Daichi?" Suga asked. "You look a little lost."

"You don’t find it weird, do you, Daichi?" Asahi piped up worriedly.

Daichi perked up at that, looking at his companions quickly in shock. "W-what? I don't think it's weird at all, no way!"

Both Suga and Asahi released sighs in relief. 

"Then why do you look so worried?" Suga queried, a bit lost himself at what could be causing Daichi's confusion.

"I guess I'm just doing a little soul-searching. I can understand finding guys attractive, but I can understand finding girls attractive too, in a way. It doesn't seem as clear-cut to me as you guys see it, and it's a little confusing."

"Well, you could be bisexual, Daichi." Suga reasoned. "Have your crushes all been girls in the past, or something, and you're just now realising how mesmerising the male physique is too?" He teased, winking at Daichi flirtatiously.

"Suga!" He gaped, blushing a little at the forwardness, Asahi quickly following suit. Daichi lost the colour relatively soon, however, and he mumbled his next sentence; "I've actually never had a crush before...so, I might not like either sex in the end. It's just a confusing topic to me, and I admire you two for knowing what you like."

_'Damn it! A_ _confused Daichi-_ _chan_ _is still a ravishing Daichi-chan_ _._ _'_  Suga internally shouted.  _'And why must he be so adorably innocent?! It makes me want to take him now and show him just_ _how_ _exhilarating_ _a guy's_ _love can_ _be_ _!_ _Gah -_ _Daichi-_ _chan'_ _s_ _just too sweet, I can't handle it!_ _'_

Eventually sighing, Suga draped his arm over Daichi's shoulder once again. "Don't worry, Daichi. I'm sure everything will make sense in due time!" He grinned at the other, trying to bring his spirits back up before he had to leave the other two for the night.

Daichi eventually returned the grin with a smile of his own, and Suga could feel his shoulders gradually losing their tension.

"Say, Suga?" Asahi questioned as they arrived at the point where Suga would have to split from them to head home.

"What’s up, Asahi?"

"Well, you guys know that I have a crush, and now we know that Daichi's never had one...but do you have crushes?"

Suga giggled a little at the innocence. "Yeah, I've had crushes before, but they're never usually serious."

"Oh..." Asahi looked a little crestfallen at this information.

"Though don't you worry, big guy! I have a  _little_  bit of a crush right now on this amazing guy; it's been going on for over a year now, ever since I met him. So, don't worry about feeling too left out!" Suga could practically feel the shine of the stars in his own eyes.

"Really?" Asahi visibly brightened at this.

"Yep!"

"Who is it?" Daichi asked, both his and Asahi's faces eager.

Suga laughed as he turned on his heels, leaving them to head home. "Wouldn't you like to know!" He called over his shoulder, not sorry in the slightest.

He could hear their protests, but he dutifully ignored them, calling out again only to wish them goodnight. When their protesting eventually turned to grumbles, and he heard them wish him a goodnight in return before they continued down the road to their own home, still mumbling to each other about how unfair it was, Suga couldn't stop the giddy grin that appeared on his face even if he tried.

They knew he was gay, and his two best friends didn't mind! Not to mention the fact that his crush was open to the possibility of being in a same-sex relationship, even if he was confused at the moment. 

Suga had a chance: he had a very real chance! 

This love wasn't so hopeless after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! We finally have everyone's preferences out in the open (even if a certain someone's aren't clear-cut at the moment...whoops...my fingers slipped DX )!
> 
> Please leave comments for anything! And a big thank you to all of you lovelies for reading :*
> 
> -UH


	5. Misunderstandings and Misconduct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so quickly! :') I also feel like it's written a bit odd, but, oh well I guess! I've beta'd it, but I'll probably find stuff I want to fix anyways :') (tends to happen...)
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope that you do enjoy the read! ^_^
> 
> -UH

For the next week or so, Suga was both exhilarated and worried.  

He was exhilarated because he, Asahi, and Daichi were still the best of friends; their semi-awkward conversation on love interests and sexuality hadn't put a damper on their friendship. They still hung out together on a regular basis, and often walked home together as well. Even after Suga admitted his crush on Daichi to Asahi, there was no negative feedback, and Asahi had even said he supported Suga!  

Suga was worried, however, because Daichi seemed to be exploring his sexuality. This meant he was  _looking_  at a lot of people. Particularly Shimizu Kiyoko.  

Often.  

On a regular basis.  

At  _every_ _s_ _ingle_ _p_ _ractice._  

So, who could blame Suga for getting a little jealous? I mean, his crush: a very manly man, a very gentle man, a very  _strong_  (damn-those-thighs) man, was openly looking at -- some would even say  _admiring --_ his volley ball manager, who just so happened to be the most gorgeous and sought-after girl in school. Some could say that, if they ever got together, they would be the 'perfect couple'. 

(Suga really needs to stop watching those stupid teen dramas; they're messing him up).  

So, yeah, Suga had a wee bit of a jealousy issue at the moment. Not that anyone except Asahi and Daichi could tell that something was off, which spawned a few embarrassing conversations. 

The first happened with Asahi, soon after Daichi had first started looking at Shimizu openly.  

... 

Asahi and Suga were both outside the gym one morning, waiting for Daichi to get there. He was running a bit late after his dog had apparently slipped out of its collar during their usual morning jog. Ah, Pochi was quite the little scoundrel.  

Nevertheless, Asahi and Suga were having the usual chit-chats: how their History teacher couldn't keep the same train of thought going for more than five minutes, often diverting to one about his cats; how their current volley ball training was going; how cute Nishinoya was (this one often led by Asahi); how forgetful this one classmate, Kaoru, in their Maths class is; how strong Daichi's thighs were (this one often led by Suga).  

The usual. 

However, the moment Shimizu came up into the conversation (they had just been talking about how it was nice not having to prepare the water bottles for practice anymore), Suga immediately stiffened. 

Asahi, noticing instantly, stopped talking and nudged Suga slightly in the shoulder. "What's wrong, Suga? You got tense all of a sudden... Do you feel sick, or something?" 

Suga peered up into Asahi's eyes, rage burning. "I'm mad." 

Jolting a bit at the fury emanating from his friend, Asahi shivered a little, assuming the usual. "D-did I do something wrong?" As Suga shook his head and turned away, Asahi relaxed. Suga's piercing gaze wasn't so frightening when it wasn't directed at him personally. "What are you mad about, then?" 

"Daichi." 

"What?" Surprised at this, Asahi took in Suga's profile wide-eyed. "What could you be mad at  _Daichi_  for? We all get along so well!" 

"He keeps on checking out Shimizu-san," he pouted, arms crossing petulantly. "It's pissing me off!" 

Asahi couldn't help chuckling a little at his friends childish behaviour, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. "I mean, she is pretty," he reasoned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know that..." Suga said. "It doesn't mean I like it!" 

"You know, I'm surprised you're acting so jealous though, Suga," Asahi said, sobering up and bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. 

Suga looked up to Asahi at this, his posture loosening up in response to Asahi's vague words. "What do you mean?" He queried.  

"Well, it's just that Shimizu-san isn't the  _only_  one Daichi's been looking at recently." 

Suga sighed. "Asahi, how is that supposed to make me feel  _less_ jealous?" 

Asahi nudged Suga's shoulder again. "Because he keeps on eyeing  _you_  up. Who else?" 

Suga flushed red at this. "W-what?" He stammered, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "He's checking  _me_  out?" 

As soon as Asahi hummed an affirmative, Suga's thoughts were in overdrive. 

_'Oh my gosh, Daichi-_ _chan's_ _been looking at me like that?! B-but...that would mean he_ likes _me, right? That he's_ _interested_ _in me?!_ _No, no... Wait, wait, wait. He's probably just looking at me to compare me to Shimizu.._. _He's probably checking to see if he likes guys or girls more... Ah! Damn it, Daichi-_ _chan_ _! Why must you be so dang hard to figure out?!'_  

Having brought himself down, Suga sighed morosely. "That must mean he's still figuring stuff out." Suga turned to look at Asahi's face, his own displaying despair; the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. "He couldn't like me that fast, right?" 

Before Asahi could answer, however, they heard footfall approaching quickly. 

"Sorry, guys!" Came the voice of Daichi, as warm and as deep as usual. He ran up to them, then put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

Suga threw on his usual smiling face. "You run all the way here or something, Daichi?" He teased, smirking in Daichi's direction, ignoring the slight frown Asahi was throwing his way. 

Daichi leaned up at that, the broadest grin on his face; so wide his eyes were closed, and Suga's breath was taken away at the genuine expression. "Ha, something like that," he answered. He collected himself soon enough, straightening his posture. "Pochi sure was fast today! The little bugger wouldn't stay still or listen to me one bit." 

Suga laughed lightly in response, initial worries coming back with vengeance. There was no way Daichi could like him that way so quickly, right?  

He was doomed. 

... 

After another misplaced set from Suga (his sixth one since practice had started), their senpai called for a five-minute break. Daichi took the opportunity to quickly make his way over to Suga's side.  

Sidling up beside Suga, Daichi asked, "What's up with you these days, Suga? Your sets are all over the place."  

Suga was a little put-out already at his failures, and certainly didn’t appreciate being called out on it by the one person who was constantly on his mind, causing his distractedness in the first place. He had seen Daichi staring openly at the way Shimizu was preparing the water bottles for practice when Suga had first walked into the gym that afternoon, Daichi being way too interested in the way she bent over to do so, in Suga's opinion. 

So, doing the mature thing, he huffed and turned to his side, facing away from Daichi. "I'm perfectly fine, and I don't need you doting on me like this, Daichi." 

Raising his eyebrows at the unusual response, Daichi bumped into Suga lightly. "You  _also_ seem to be getting really angry at me for no reason, too," he pointed out. 

Sighing, Suga looked around discreetly to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. He then turned to face Daichi, his own arms crossed and face stern. His countenance relaxed, however, and he almost smiled at the way Daichi was patiently waiting for him to speak his mind. He guessed he was being a little harsh... "Sorry, Daichi, it's just... It's hard for me to watch you, sometimes." 

"What do you mean?"  

Suga could have cried at how cute Daichi looked when his head tilted slightly in question, his lips vaguely pouting. 

"Well, you're being pretty obvious when you're checking people out..." Suga squeezed his eyes shut and turned to the side, his fists clenching, flustered at having to point it out so blatantly. "It's just, I know she's pretty and all;  _gorgeous,_  really, but... Do you really have to do it so clearly? I mean, yeah, her ass might be relatively nice for a girl, but-" 

"-I literally have no idea what you're talking about, Suga!" Daichi whispered harshly, tugging at Suga's arm to cut him off and have him face Daichi once more. When he did, the splattering blush marks across Daichi's cheeks were noticeable. 

Suga tore his arm out of Daichi's grasp, and whispered sternly back to him, "If you don't know, then why are you blushing like you're guilty of it?! You wouldn't be so red if you didn't have a clue!" 

Daichi brought his hands up to half-cover his face at that. "It's because you suddenly started talking about checking people out, and people's  _asses_  of all things," he mumbled out. "Who wouldn't be embarrassed at that type of conversation?" 

"But you  _were_ checking out her ass when I walked in earlier!" Suga again pointed out, immediately gesturing to Shimizu who was currently handing out the water bottles to two certain excitable first-years. 

"You thought I was checking out Shimizu-san's  _ass_?!" Daichi squeaked out.  

"Yes!" 

"I was making sure those two idiots didn't try anything stupid!" Daichi himself gestured to the aforementioned first-years, who were apparently having a contest of who could woo Shimizu more by drinking their water in the most ridiculous poses. Asahi was off to the side, nearly having a fit at the way Nishinoya's shirt and shorts were riding up at certain points. 

"Huh?" Suga immediately lost all of his frustration at Daichi's admission, replacing it with confusion. "But, I walked in and saw you looking at her..." 

"Suga, you were facing my back when you came in! I wasn't looking at  _her_ , I was looking at those two," he again gestured to Nishinoya and Tanaka. "They were looking at her really weirdly, and you know how intimidating they are when they're like that." 

Suga visibly deflated at that. "Oh." 

Daichi himself sighed harshly, running his hand down his face in frustration. "I mean, I have been looking at her, sure," he admitted, looking straight into Suga's eyes. "She's pretty, like you say, but I mainly just watch her to make sure she doesn't get too uncomfortable with those two imbeciles dancing around her like they do. I'm not 'checking her out' or anything. Besides-" he turned to the side after that, muttering something. 

"What's that, Daichi?" Suga asked, trying to gain Daichi's eyesight again. "I couldn't quite hear you." 

Sighing, Daichi faced Suga's way again, straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath to steady himself. Just as he was about to speak, however, his face flushed profusely, and he quickly turned to the side again, mumbling quietly and incoherently. Suga just barely caught the end of it, "…-anyway." 

Suga leaned in a little closer. "Sorry, one more time?" 

Daichi took another harsh breath, again facing Suga's way, before blurting out quietly, "I said, 'I don't think I'm that interested in girls  _anyway_.'" Having the admission out there, Daichi's faced turned bright red, and he was quick to try and cover it with his hands. 

Suga, on the other hand, was the very definition of shock. Daichi wasn't interested in  _girls_. Well, that was certainly something Suga wanted to hear! As the knowledge sunk in, Suga couldn't help the grin overtaking his face. This was great news, and Suga had a  _real chance_  now! But, of course, he still had to smooth things over. 

Clapping Daichi on the shoulders to get his attention, Suga brought himself closer to whisper in Daichi's ear, "Looks like we're all gay then, huh, Daichi?" He then pulled back to wink at Daichi, delivering the finishing blow; the steam basically visible from Daichi's ears as his face heated up exponentially.  

Suga sobered up quickly, though, stepping back to bow deeply in Daichi's direction. "I'm also extremely sorry for getting so angry with you and for accusing you of things!" He leaned up to look at Daichi imploringly. "Can you please forgive me?" 

Still reeling from the blood rush to his head, Daichi could only nod his head weakly, barely able to mutter, "Yeah, of course," before heading over to the side of the gym to sit down and cool off his head. 

… 

Later that night, whilst Daichi ran into the Sakanoshita Store to grab them all some meat buns, Suga leaned over to whisper to Asahi, "Daichi's gay, too." 

Asahi's excited squeal was quickly snuffed out by Suga's own hands, which is the scene Daichi came out to seconds later. 

"What're you guys doing?" Daichi asked, head tilted in confusion and eyebrow raised as he walked over to join them. 

"Ah, nothing much," Suga replied, hastily bringing his hands to his sides, a haphazard grin on his face. He elbowed Asahi quickly. 

"Ow! Ah, I mean, uh – yeah! Nothing much." 

"Sure, okay," was Daichi's unconvinced reply, but Suga didn't care in the least. 

Daichi was gay, Suga was gay, and Suga had a crush on Daichi. All that's left is to ensure that Daichi got a crush on Suga, and everything would go swimmingly! And, according to what Asahi had said the other morning, that apparently wasn't going to prove too difficult. 

To say that Suga was giddy would be an understatement. 

He was ecstatic!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww~ all of them being so flustered is too cute :3 Personally, I love how easy it is for Suga to get jealous, and then I also love how easy it is to rile Asahi and Daichi up! XD
> 
> And now Suga has a real chance!! *squeals* I anticipate this is going to be another chapter or two long? Something like that, anyways.
> 
> Anywhoo, I do hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you to all of you lovelies for reading :* and please do leave a comment for anything! :3
> 
> -UH


End file.
